


More Chats (Pt.44)

by orphan_account



Series: Family [44]
Category: Atypical (TV 2017), Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Last of Us, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, also is anyone even here anymore, nia is the softest bitch so expect wow marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: bispy-karadamnsam- samgood one- lenalittlegrey- alexdetective dimples- maggiesleepy- niasunnyD- trinipinkie- kimgaysonscott- jasonhellie- elliedinasaur- dinacherrychapstick-cheryl blossomsnakequeen- tonithespianlesbian- emalinemess-n-her- kateannehathagay- elenasydkid-sydglowinglesbian- karolinabinoru- nikobinonna- wynonnadolls- dollsdoctorchristmas- doc holidaysmile and gayverly- waverlyhaughtshot- nicolefaxingjax- hes my ocnewton- caseyiz- izzie





	More Chats (Pt.44)

**Author's Note:**

> bispy-kara   
> damnsam- sam   
> good one- lena   
> littlegrey- alex   
> detective dimples- maggie   
> sleepy- nia  
> sunnyD- trini   
> pinkie- kim   
> gaysonscott- jason   
> hellie- ellie   
> dinasaur- dina   
> cherrychapstick-cheryl blossom   
> snakequeen- toni   
> thespianlesbian- emaline   
> mess-n-her- kate   
> annehathagay- elena   
> sydkid-syd   
> glowinglesbian- karolina   
> binoru- niko  
> binonna- wynonna   
> dolls- dolls   
> doctorchristmas- doc holiday   
> smile and gayverly- waverly   
> haughtshot- nicole   
> faxingjax- hes my oc   
> newton- casey   
> iz- izzie

_bispy has added sleepy_

[sunnyD]: why is your name sleepy

[sleepy]: because i’m dreamer !!!!!!

[little grey]: NIA NO 

[sleepy]: oh wait that’s supposed to be a secret 

[sleepy]: im usually good at secrets like when i came home from college and had already almost fully transitioned without telling my parents 

[sunnyD]: another trans gurl haha 

[sunnyD]: we’ve got 3 trans ppl now :3

[sleepy]: who else is trans !! 

[faxingjax]: me 

[sleepy]: hello!! i’m nia !!! ur handsome !! 

[damnsam]: i forgot how soft nia is omg 

[good one]: shes basically our fourth child 

[hellie]: NOT TO INTERRUPT BUT I GOT A HIRLFRIENF S

SHHSJ

[hellie]: NOW IM TELLING U THIS SO U DONT EMBARESS ME BC IK U ALL KNEW I LIKED HER AND YOURE ALL 

[hellie]: NO OFFENSE 

[hellie]: ASSHOLES 

[sleepy]: D: 

[hellie]: not you, you seem lovely 

[sleepy]: :D

_hellie has added dinasaur_

[detective dimples]: oh my god hello ellie has told us SO much about you 

_Joel has entered the chat_

[Joel]: So, this is the girl you’ve been pining after?

[hellie]: well i wouldn’t use that exact wording 

[Joel]: I would. 

[Joel]: That also doesn’t answer the question.

[hellie]: I suppose, sir.

[Joel]: I approve babygirl.

_Joel has left the chat_

[dinasaur]: well damn 

[detective dimples]: how is it joel does better at embarrassing her than we do and he wasn’t even here at first HOW DID HE KNOW

[hellie]: he knows everything

[hellie]: ALSO I SPECIFICALLY  SAID “HEY DONT EMBARRASE ME”

[dinasaur]: aw babe ur cute 

[hellie]: A GIRL THINKS IM CUTE YALL ITS OVER FOR ME FJDJFJDJDKKDKF 

 

 


End file.
